In recent years, a network management system of a monitor form which has monitor cameras, video recording devices, network switches, and video display devices in railway cars, monitors a video of a situation in the car, and records video data into the recording devices has been operated.
FIGS. 10A to 10E show an operating method of a network management system in the related art for monitoring and recording a video in a car by using monitor cameras, video recording devices, network switches, and video display devices in railway cars. (a) in FIG. 10A is a schematic constructional diagram of a monitor system in cars of a 4-car configuration constructed by a car 11a of a car number 1 to a car 11d of a car number 4 . (b) to (e) in FIGS. 10B to 10E are diagrams showing construction tables of the cars 11a to 11d, respectively.
The monitor system of the car 11a of the car number 1 is constructed by, for example, monitor cameras 1A-1 to 1A-4, a recording device 1A-5, a display device 1A-6, a management device 1A-7, a network switch 1A-8 (SW1), and a car device 1A-9.
The monitor system of the car 11b of the car number 2 is constructed by monitor cameras 2A-1 to 2A-4, a recording device 2A-5, and a network switch 2A-8 (SW2).
The monitor system of the car 11c of the car number 3 is constructed by monitor cameras 3A-1 to 3A-4, a recording device 3A-5, and a network switch 3A-8 (SW3).
The monitor system of the car 11d of the car number 4 is constructed by monitor cameras 4A-1 to 4A-4, a recording device 4A-5, and a network switch 4A-8 (SW4).
The four monitor cameras provided for the cars 11a to 11d monitor, for example, regions near a front-1 door, a front-2 door, a rear-1 door, and a rear-2 door, respectively.
According to the monitor systems of the cars 11a to 11d, the network switches 1A-8 (SW1), 2A-8 (SW2), 3A-8 (SW3), and 4A-8 (SW4) are connected by signal lines 12a, 12b, and 12c, respectively.
As for an IP address of each device in the cars 11a to 11d, it is assumed that the addresses have unconditionally been allocated by a network group of, for example, “192.168.1.0/24” as shown in the construction table of (b) in FIG. 10B.
The management device 1A-7 provided for the car 11a previously manages the addresses of the monitor cameras, the recording devices, and the display devices of one configuration (the cars 11a to 11d) by a database.
In the case where a carman of the head car 11a or the last car 11d confirms a live video of the monitor camera of an arbitrary car by using the display devices 1A-6 and 4A-6, he designates “car number”, “camera name or the like”, and the like and makes a selection. At this time, by using the database managed by the management device 1A-7, each of the display devices 1A-6 and 4A-6 allows the carman to discriminate the IP address of the target monitor camera from “car number” and “camera name or the like”, is networked to the target monitor camera by the IP address, obtains the live video, and displays the video to a display unit of its own device.
In the case where the carman confirms the recorded video of the monitor camera of an arbitrary car by the display devices 1A-6 and 4A-6, he designates not only “car number” and “camera name or the like” but also “time/date of the recorded video”, “reproduction control of the recorded video”, and the like and makes a selection. By using the database managed by the management device 1A-7, each of the display devices 1A-6 and 4A-6 allows the carman to discriminate the IP addresses of the recording devices 1A-5 to 4A-5 which recorded the video of the target monitor camera from “car number” and “camera name or the like”, is networked to the target monitor camera by the IP addresses, obtains the recorded video, and displays the video to a display unit of its own device.
As a related art regarding the invention, there has been known such a technique that in order to allow a central monitor center to concentratedly monitor image monitor targets existing in a wide area, a plurality of devices at monitoring positions are grouped and connected by a LAN (Local Area Network), and further, a plurality of groups are connected by a WAN (Wide Area Network), thereby monitoring (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).